


Monocromo

by olgap_k



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgap_k/pseuds/olgap_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“La muerte hace ángeles de todos nosotros y nos da alas donde antes teníamos sólo hombros… suaves como garras de cuervo”. – Jim Morrison</p><p>Tom, Andreas, el inframundo, y la liberación de sus almas, robadas por Bill, un demonio hermoso y letal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Intento random de salir de mi zona de confort a la hora de escribir... y hora de terminar este fic que se inició en Julio del 2012.

* * *

Había una sonrisa inocente en ese rostro salpicado de sangre, una sonrisa que parecía tan fuera de lugar combinada con esa mirada muerta, esos ojos que no reflejaban ninguna emoción y parecían mirar más allá de las cosas, como atravesándolas con visión de rayos x.

Piel como de marfil, perfecta y deliciosamente esculpida que dibujaba unos pómulos altos y prominentes que le daban un toque de elegancia a ese rostro hermoso, una nariz delgada, fina y con forma perfecta.

Sangre, pequeñas gotitas esparcidas por todo ese rostro de apariencia casi angelical con ojos sobrenaturales.

Cabello negro, lacio y largo, que caía sobre su espalda y parecía no tener final, que cubría parcialmente la desnudez de su cuerpo delgado y prolongado, perfecto sin tener apariencia atlética, se veía fino, quizás demasiado, casi tirándole a una apariencia de malnutrición, pero con piel brillante y perfecta, suave como seda.

Miró a sus pies, el charco de sangre sobre el que estaba agachado, con su mano enredada en una larga cabellera castaña clara, sujetando una cabeza humana cuya expresión se había congelado en un grito de desesperación, y los ojos muertos de esa cabeza eran capaces de transmitir, aún en su muerte, más emociones que los de la hermosa criatura sosteniendo la cabeza.

Ladeó la cabeza y miró el suelo, el cuerpo bronceado del que ya no brotaba tanta sangre a presión.

Estaba en un espacio blanco y de apariencia infinita, observando la belleza del cadáver que estaba a sus pies, disfrutando del ángulo extraño en que esa cintura se doblaba y la forma en que los puños habían quedado apretados, como rehusándose a ese final.

Todos siempre se rehusaban a la muerte, a pesar que parecían llamarla tan ansiosamente, clamando su nombre con un ardiente fervor que era lo único que hacía ensanchar su sonrisa.

Él era la muerte.

El deseo de muchos, el más grande temor de varias personas que le llamaban falsamente y cuando él se presentaba se rehusaban a irse con él, y a él no le quedaba más remedio que torturarles un poco.

Un poco de sangre derramada, o quizás toda, como un propio bautizo para sentir que el vínculo con su más reciente víctima se hiciera lo más estrecho posible, antes de lanzarlo al otro mundo, para que su alma anduviera vagando sin saber qué hacer.

Como en el mundo de los vivos, ese mundo que nunca le había gustado tanto. Siempre lo había querido destruir, seguía queriéndolo en ese momento mientras continuaba sosteniendo su más reciente tesoro.

Acarició una mejilla fría, inerte y cerró los ojos.

—Bienvenido al resto de tu _vida_ , Tom. —Su voz no tenía ninguna inflexión, emulaba el agujero negro que era su mirada, carente de cualquier emoción.

Se inclinó un poco, lo suficiente para coger el brazo del cadáver y empezarlo a arrastrar con él.

Era hora de empezar el largo camino de regreso al mundo de los muertos. No tenía tiempo que perder.

* * *


	2. Capítulo 1

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos, un aroma putrefacto le impactó inmediatamente y sintió el principio del peor dolor de cabeza de toda su vida. Estaba tirado en el suelo, sobre un suelo de piedra frío y tosco que raspó su piel cuando se movió. Se impulso con las manos para poder levantarse y la imagen que le recibió era tan asquerosa y desagradable que se dejó caer sentado al suelo y se arrastró hacia atrás, queriendo alejarse de lo que estaba viviendo.

Su voz se había marchado a algún lado, seguramente lejos de toda esta visión extraída de una película gore, donde podía ver cuerpos desmembrados y sangre manchando todo, el suelo, las paredes de aquella tumba en la que estaba, e incluso el techo. Daba gracias mentales por estar sentado en el suelo en una especie de camino que estaba limpio de miembros desgarrados o sangre.

Alzó la vista un poco más, al fondo de aquella cueva había unas escaleras de piedra que guiaban a un enorme trono en el que podía apreciar a una criatura sobrenatural con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera durmiendo, o quizás sólo pensando. No podía saberlo.

Se arrastró un poco más, retrocediendo, porque tenía intenciones de salir corriendo de ahí, cuando escuchó un sonido desgarrador, como alguien siendo torturado y se quedó completamente quieto, incluso contuvo la respiración para no atraer atención a él, y después se dio cuenta que no necesitaba respirar.

Se llevó la mano al pecho, al corazón que no latía y su desesperación pareció aumentar.

¿Dónde demonios estaba? ¿Quién era esa persona o demonios sentado a unos metros de distancia?

Aire frío le llegó de repente y se atrevió a mirar al frente. Los ojos completamente negros del ser sentado en su trono estaban abiertos, y parecían dejar escapar esa oscura y fría vibra que parecía abrazarlo apretadamente, sofocándolo, de un modo que a pesar de no necesitar oxígeno se sentía claustrofóbico.

No pudo evitar toser, queriendo encontrar una distracción para emprender la huida, pero no podía, porque estaba seguro que esos ojos estaban posados en él, lo podía adivinar por la media sonrisa macabra que podía apreciar se estaba formando en esos labios rojos.

Se dio cuenta de como le miraba, sentado, desde su trono tallado en piedra, ignorando los cadáveres putrefactos en el suelo, el mal olor, los gusanos y moscas que abundaban. Sólo lo veía a él, sentado en el suelo a unos metros de distancia, luciendo asqueado y confundido.

Era tanta la intensidad de esa mirada muerta que sacudió la cabeza y dejó de observarle, enfocó su atención en otra cosa: el único cuerpo que aún no estaba tan descompuesto que brotaran gusanos y moscas de él.

Lo reconoció inmediatamente, era su propio cuerpo, sin cabeza.

Abrió la boca, queriendo preguntar algo, pero no sabía qué, así que se quedó inmóvil, mirando su propio cuerpo destrozado frente a él. ¿Cómo demonios era eso posible?

—Estás muerto, Tom —escuchó, voz hermosa, pero fría y vacía de cualquier emoción, sin tono ni propósito—. No deberías estar tan sorprendido, tú mismo te quitaste la vida. Yo sólo fui a recoger tu cuerpo y a crear arte con tu cadáver.

Tom inmediatamente se llevó la mano al cuello, para ver si podía encontrar algo que le hiciera saber que se había quitado la cabeza. Porque estaba seguro que él no se quitaría la vida de esa manera.

—¿Me corté la cabeza? —su voz sonó vacilante, fluctuante como si fuera una hoja en otoño temblando de frío.

La respuesta que recibió fue una risa que le hizo estremecerse, se alejó aún más cuando vio al ser que hablaba con él ponerse de pie y empezar a descender de su trono, luciendo tan perfecto y aterrador, que no quería que continuara acercándose.

—No tendrías el valor, Tom —se detuvo y estiró la mano, señalando su cadáver—. Tienes hermosas facciones, por eso quería tu cabeza sólo para mí. Tu alma luchó un poco, pero después de haberte quitado la vida, me perteneces.

Quiso hacer memoria, pero seguía con un intenso dolor de cabeza y mareado por el olor desagradable que abundaba en ese sitio.

Y la confesión de pertenecerle a ese demonio no ayudaba mucho a que se recuperara de su sorpresa.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—Bienvenido al inframundo, Tom querido —y la forma en que lo hizo fue el punto máximo para Tom, alcanzó fondo y de repente todo el asco, las náuseas y el dolor de cabeza se manifestaron en él vaciando su estómago en el suelo.

Sentía que no podía detenerse, que estaba vomitando su propia vida, su alma entera y todo lo que compone a un cuerpo internamente.

—¿Por qué hay dos Toms? —interrogó después de terminar de vomitar, se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y se alejó otro poco más, de su asqueroso vómito—. ¿Por qué me cortaste la cabeza? ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?

El demonio ladeó la cabeza, su rostro siempre inexpresivo y pálido.

—Es una alegoría —se apareció justo al lado del cadáver de Tom y lo levantó del brazo derecho—. Perdiste la cabeza… lo justo era que tu cuerpo sintiera lo mismo que tu alma, que tu cerebro.

Y eso sí lo recordaba muy bien, como debido a la desesperación, a la depresión que se había apoderado de él, había consumido todo un frasco de pastillas y eso era lo que le había llevado a este mundo sombrío y grotesco, donde había ríos de sangre, cuerpos en estado de descomposición, moscas y gusanos. Su cuerpo experimentó una arcada demasiado intensa, pero su estómago ya estaba vacío y no vomitó más.

—Vas a vivir aquí, conmigo —empezó el demonio—. Mi nombre es Bill, y soy la muerte. Tú vas a ayudarme a que mis almas no puedan ser salvadas, a que permanezcan siempre encerradas en este sitio, sufriendo, llorando… como siempre han estado destinadas a estar.

Tom murmuró “Bill”, no creyendo que una criatura tan perfecta y mortífera pudiera tener un nombre tan común.

—Y como ya te había dicho antes, y seguro no recordarás, porque aún no habías muerto por completo… Bienvenido al resto de tu vida… Voy a buscar a un compañero para ti, mientras tanto, mantén esto en orden.

Lo vio desaparecer de repente y se lanzó a su cuerpo, sin importarle que no tuviera cabeza, se aferró a él y se permitió derramar todas esas lágrimas que en vida no se permitió llorar porque no sería algo muy varonil o fuerte de su parte. Enterró el rostro en el pecho de su propio cadáver y gritó fuertemente.

El grito que le respondió fue el de todas las almas, que como la suya, que parecía ser corpórea en ese infierno, estaban encerradas para siempre, sin la posibilidad de una redención.

* * *

El sabor de sus lágrimas, que bañaban aquel cadáver, era como el más delicioso de todos los vinos para Bill, quien se lamió los labios.

Una muerte más, y él no tenía tiempo para descansar.

El bonito rostro de aquel chico rubio que estaba sobre el cofre del vehículo, lucía ensangrentado por completo, después de haber atravesado el parabrisas. Había un pedazo de cristal en su cuello, el que le había quitado la vida, hasta dejar su cuerpo vacío de sangre.

Y el proceso, empezaba de nuevo.

* * *


	3. Capítulo 2

* * *

No soltaba su cuerpo, porque a pesar de todo, sentía una extraña sensación de confort al estar abrazando su cadáver. Se sentía solo en ese mundo nuevo en el que estaba, rodeado de muerte, de putrefacción, de gusanos devorando piel y hundiéndose en vísceras descompuestas, de moscas revoloteando y zumbándole muy de cerca, por eso se aferraba a sí mismo.

Tenía el estómago vacío, pero no estaba hambriento. Suponía que uno de los pocos beneficios de estar muerto.

Se frotó los ojos con la mano que tenía libre, la otra la había ocupado entrelazando los dedos con los fríos del cuerpo que estaba entre sus brazos. Había sangre en su camisa, lágrimas manchando su rostro y desolación cubriéndole por completo.

Recordaba de forma muy vaga, bastante distante, como había decidido darle final a su vida, y se arrepentía. Pero no existía un control remoto que pudiera retroceder el tiempo, así que estaba estancado en ese momento, en un presente que se pintaba de muerte y destrucción y su confusión, porque todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor era algo que no comprendía y le dejaba sintiéndose ansioso y arrepentido y quería seguir llorando, pero sus ojos parecían ya estar secos.

En el mundo de los vivos, tocó fondo, después de la muerte de su madre y de todos los problemas que se le acumularon. Todos problemas del tipo económico.

Saberse con una deuda tan grande, que cubría los gastos médicos por la enfermedad de su madre, y todos los gastos posteriores, de su entierro, no hacía más que darle dolores de cabeza y hacerle sentir un inútil.

Buscó apoyo por todos lados, pidió ayuda a sus amigos, pero todos estaban en situaciones en las que no podían soltarle dinero tan fácilmente, y no hicieron mucho por él, así que después de pensarlo mucho, con ayuda de una botella de coñac que tenía su madre en su habitación, decidió que nadie podría cobrarle nada de dinero si él, al igual que la mujer a quien más había amado y le acababa de abandonar, también moría.

No había nadie más a quién exigir ese pago, y entonces se olvidarían de él.

Realmente no lo había pensado mucho.

El golpe emocional de la pérdida de su madre aunado a una crisis económica a la que él tenía que responder, le habían dejado un poco desequilibrado mentalmente. Pasó un par de noches, si no es que más, hablando solo con la oscuridad, preguntándole a las sombras por el alma de su madre y escuchando murmullos que no eran muy tranquilizantes y le erizaban la piel, haciéndole apretarse más dentro de aquella mullida manta que aún olía a su madre.

Extrañaba el aroma a comida casera que salía de la cocina todos los días por las tardes, cuando ya estaba de regreso de su trabajo. También extrañaba las largas conversaciones con su madre, la sonrisa llena de orgullo por lo que él estaba consiguiendo, y aquellos consejos que le ayudaban a no desviarse demasiado del camino.

Las sombras lo sedujeron.

No recordaba muy bien cómo, pero esos murmullos que le respondían siempre, cuando la luz de la luna se colaba por la cortina entreabierta, tenían un tono seductor. Era una voz como de seda que le acariciaba el alma y prometía algo que era desconocido, y como todo lo desconocido era igualmente atrayente y engañoso.

Pasó una semana entera encerrado en la habitación de su madre, pensando mucho, bebiendo coñac y vino, y todo el alcohol que había en la casa, incluso tomó una botella de rompope que lo único que hizo fue darle asco después de haberla terminado.

Se había tumbado al suelo, abrazando contra su pecho una botella vacía, que se sentía fresca contra su rostro y había llorado desconsoladamente, preguntándose qué es lo que tenía que hacer ahora que se encontraba solo en el mundo. Ya era un adulto, pero un mundo donde no tenía a su madre se sentía tan aterrador y vacío que se sentía como un niño pequeño de nuevo, enfrentándose a una realidad aterradora que le sacudía el piso y le miraba con perversa satisfacción como se tambaleaba antes de dejarse caer de pura desesperación.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo aquel frasco de pastillas habían terminado en su poder, lo único que supo era que parecían tan dispuestas a ofrecerle una solución, un cálido abrazo a su cuerpo frío y no acostumbrado a la soledad, que se permitió el momentáneo consuelo que una idea absurda implantó en su cerebro confundido.

Vació el frasco entero en su palma, había más de veinte pastillas ahí.

En un acto de valentía, o así lo calificó en ese momento, se las llevó todas a la boca y con un largo trago de vino tinto amargo y caliente, se pasó todas las pastillas y se entregó a aquella seductora caricia de un letargo que prometía un nuevo principio.

Lo malo de todo era que no sabía qué nuevo tipo de principio.

Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse sin que él pudiera controlarlos, el cuerpo empezó a sentirse pesado, y sus lágrimas continuaban fluyendo, haciéndole sentirse estúpido por algún motivo, y en medio de esa oscuridad que parecía abrazarle de forma posesiva, y no le soltaba, de modo que si fuera corpórea le estaría sofocando, sintió como si alguien que brillaba en medio de la oscuridad llorara por él y lo último que alcanzó a ver antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre, fue a su madre derrumbándose lejos de él, suplicándole que se detuviera.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Y ahora, ahora estaba ahí, en medio de una carnicería humana grotesca y hedionda, queriendo hacerse uno con su propio cuerpo sin cabeza.

Miró el corte limpio y se preguntó dónde se encontraba su cabeza.

Miró alrededor de la cueva, buscándola, y la encontró en una pequeña mesa alta y circular justo al lado del trono de Bill.

Y aunque las manos le picaban por irla a tomar, porque después de todo, era suya, la idea de tomar algo que “le pertenecía” a Bill le aterrorizaba porque no veía ninguna emoción en esa criatura, sus ojos parecían dos agujeros negros y de su boca brotaban palabras frías que sólo le desesperaban aún más.

Se levantó del suelo, sosteniendo a su cadáver, y se acercó al trono. Lo único que quería era alejarse un poco más de toda esa pudrición de cuerpos que lo rodeaba, y no sentirse uno más de ellos, aunque lo fuera.

—Por mucho que no quieras —la voz fría de Bill se escuchó desde la entrada de la cueva—, en algún momento ese cuerpo que tanto abrazas, va a empezar a descomponerse como todos los demás.

Iba arrastrando un cuerpo, sujetándolo de la pierna.

Veía cortadas en el rostro, y una abertura en el pecho, como si vidrio hubiera abierto. Todavía había sangre brotando del cuello, donde se veía una abertura, igual como de un cristal que hubiese rasgado.

Tom se limpió la humedad que brotaba de su nariz y ojos, y soltó a su cadáver, lo dejó acomodado, casi como si estuviera sentado en los escalones que guiaban al enorme trono.

—¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó.

Parecía asustado, y no le gustaba mucho esa inflexión que estaba tomando su voz, le hacía sonar tan expuesto, muerto de miedo y frágil.

—Oh, esto es lo mismo que tu cuerpo allá… —empezó—. Realmente no es tu cuerpo, no puedo traer tu verdadero cuerpo aquí, ése queda en el mundo de los humanos, pero es para que todas las almas puedan ver lo que perdieron… es tan solo una parte del castigo. También ayuda a que muchos acepten que murieron, hay quienes al sentirse aún corpóreos se rehúsan a aceptar la verdad.

—Y él, ¿dónde está, entonces? —miró por todos lados.

Bill ladeó la cabeza, miró los ojos de Tom, castaños y llenos de una emoción que le daba a él energía. Era miedo, y casi podía saborearlo en su lengua, un sabor delicioso.

—¿Dónde estoy? —una voz aún más aterrorizada la que de Tom, que temblaba, y un joven rubio que miraba a todo con ojos desorbitados, y queriendo hacerse aún más pequeño dentro del sitio donde estaba de pie, en medio del camino, en frente del Bill que arrastraba aquella imitación de cadáver y a unos metros de Tom.

Éste quiso poder brindarle algún tipo de confort, pero se contuvo porque no sabía si Bill lo permitiría o no.

Apretó los puños y cerró los ojos.

—Estás muerto, _querido_ —y la forma en que soltaba ese adjetivo, tan fría y vacía, no hacía más que crear heridas emocionales, huecos que jamás podrían ser llenados—. Estás aquí para que tu alma repose, y porque yo llegué por ésta primero.

Ante esto, Tom abrió los ojos.

—¿Él no pertenece aquí? —sonó un poco molesto.

La risa sonora de Bill le hizo retroceder dos pasos, y la fría corriente de viento que le recorrió y le apretó algo en el interior de su cuerpo, que le hizo sentirse al borde del llanto y como si ahora si necesitara oxígeno para continuar “viviendo”, le hicieron retroceder uno y luego dos pasos, como dándose por vencido.

—Querido, si yo llego primero —los miró a los dos y les regaló una sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos—, eso quiere decir que son míos. Pertenezcan aquí o no.

* * *

El recién llegado se llamaba Andreas, y del mismo modo en que Tom lo había hecho, había pedido la posesión de su cuerpo muerto, que ahora ambos sabían que era una mera imitación para que los dos se despidieran de sus vidas.

Pero ninguno de los dos parecía con esa intención, si no todo lo contrario, querían encontrar algo que les regresara un poco la calma, pero miraban los cuerpos frente a ellos y veían las pruebas irrefutables de que no había forma alguna de volver a inyectar vida a ellos.

—¿Cómo… cómo moriste? —quiso saber Tom.

Por lo que había dicho Bill, se daba cuenta que ésta junto a él, era un alma robada, y a diferencia suya, muy probablemente no mereciera este castigo de ver a su cuerpo ir lentamente deshaciéndose, víctima de insectos asquerosos y del paso del tiempo.

Andreas se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio, que se veía lacio y suave, miró a todo a su alrededor, como queriendo acostumbrarse a lo que estaba viviendo. Veía resignación en sus ojos, y le hizo sentirse una pésima persona por haber renunciado a su oportunidad de vivir, cuando había gente como Andreas, que quizás no había tenido otra opción.

—Lo último que recuerdo es que iba manejando de regreso a casa de mi novio —respondió y sacudió la cabeza—, cuando un enorme trailer golpeó mi vehículo y me salí del camino. Creo que si estuviera vivo, Georg me mataría por no haber estado usando el cinturón de seguridad, pero sólo me lo quité para poder tomar unas cosas del asiento trasero.

Tom apretó la mano de su cadáver.

—Lo siento —fue todo lo que dijo, sus dedos dibujando caricias en los dedos de su mano—. Lo siento.

Andreas le miró de reojo y le regaló una media sonrisa, y en serio, si él se había resignado ya y parecía escanearlo todo, quizás él debería empezar a hacer lo mismo, porque las posibilidades de que alguno de ellos dos pudiera salir de ahí, eran las mismas de poder devolverse ellos, como almas que eran, a los cuerpos heridos que estaban a su lado.

Bill los observaba desde su trono, luciendo tan complacido de tener no sólo una nueva alma, si no dos, y de poder disfrutar de nuevo la forma en que iba a ir destruyéndolos poco a poco, hasta que no fueran más que el eco de un grito desolado, como todos los demás gritos que se escuchaban como música de fondo en su adorada cueva.

La verdadera pesadilla de lo que es la “vida” en esa cueva, apenas estaba por comenzar, y sería la mejor forma de conseguir aún más energía para sí. Estaba más que listo.

* * *


	4. Capítulo 3

* * *

Ojos como el infinito y negros, como un vacío que succionaba vida, emociones y _drenaba_ estaba posado en ellos dos. Andreas lucía incómodo, y aunque sabía que estaba muerto y que él, a pesar de sentirse corpóreo, era un alma nada más, no lucía tan confundido como lo estaba el otro, quien parecía querer fusionarse con aquella imitación de su cuerpo. El suicida se sentía como un crío, de nuevo, atemorizado de todo y extrañando a su madre, la última visión que había tenido antes de permitirse hundirse en este infierno que le torturaba.

No sabía qué era lo peor, ver como había cuerpos que se podrían ante ellos o las almas que parecían irse deslavando con el paso de los segundos, débiles y que flotaban por toda la cueva y lanzaban gemidos desgarradores, que parecían entretener a quien las había llevado ahí, a convertirse en una nada espantosa que simplemente se desvanecía, o eso era lo que él creía. Ah, y por si fuera poco, estaba también la falta de esperanza, porque qué esperanza podría tener de salir de ahí cuando no parecía haber una puerta a esa cueva, o quizás sólo Bill poda verla.

Las dos almas estaban sentadas en los escalones que guiaban al trono, Andreas ya no se aferraba con tanta fuerza a su cuerpo, lo miraba con una adoración que le daba escalofríos a Tom, pero a diferencia de él, no tenía sus dedos entrelazados, queriendo mantener su mano tibia, a comparación del resto del cuerpo, que ya estaba bastante frío.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo medir el tiempo ahí en el limbo en que estaba, podían haber pasado unos minutos o quizás miles de años y él no lo sabía. Quizás como aún se aferraba a su cuerpo era que éste no estaba podrido aún.

Sacudió la cabeza y se contuvo de ponerse a llorar, porque ya se sentía demasiado patético como para agregar algo más a su lista.

Ninguno de los dos despistados espíritus corpóreos, jamás se percató de aquella neblina gris espesa que se percibía en el ambiente de la cueva, que flotaba sobre los cuerpos en descomposición, como si brotara de ellos, un vaho que no le interesaba a los insectos devorando falsa carne humana -¿acaso esos insectos realmente existían o eran sólo producto de su imaginación o del poder de Bill?- y que parecía casi moverse en dirección a un estoico Bill, como tallado en piedra, que no se movía mucho de su sitio.

Sólo sus ojos que parecían escanearlo todo, como disfrutando la visión perturbadora que componía aquella su obra de arte, a pesar que éstos eran como agujeros negros carentes de cualquier cosa. No tenía emoción, pero mostraba una leve sonrisa de satisfacción cuando un grito particularmente dramático cortaba el aire y viajaba a sus oídos.

Un cuervo aleteó dentro de la cueva, surgido de la nada, y se dirigió hacia Bill, quien alzó el brazo, largo y pálido, y permitió que el ave se posara sobre su mano extendida al frente.

Tom se atragantó cuando una voz profunda, como de ésas que perturban tus sueños y los convierten en pesadillas, brotó del pico del animal.

—Veo que tienes dos nuevos inquilinos —había demasiadas emociones en su voz, a diferencia de Bill, una burla por la muerte de los dos espíritus, y un tono de superioridad que los menospreciaba demasiado—. Tan repletos.

Hablaba de ellos como si fueran simples objetos, o algo así.

Andreas miró de reojo a Tom y se encogió de hombros mientras delineaba un ‘¿repletos?’ con la boca, como si aquella palabra le sonara tan foránea como todo lo que estaba rodeándoles.

Él había sido una buena persona en vida, claro que se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo ahí, pero rodeado de todo lo que estaba rodeado, era fácil permitir que poco a poco la poca esperanza que pudiera haber almacenado se fuera evaporando de su cuerpo, igual en forma de una emanación gris, casi plateada, que lo rodeaba y brotaba de él, y se dirigía hacia un Bill, quien sólo aspiraba, como si estuviera limpiando el aire.

—Anis, querido —de nuevo, la voz seca del demonio—, ¿traes algún recado importante o sólo vienes a espiar mi rincón del infierno?

El ave graznó y después rió, como si por un momento hubiese olvidado que era capaz de hacer eso.

—Quería ver a tu nuevo juguete —aleteó y se elevó del brazo de Bill—. Creaste un poco de caos, pero nada que n podamos manejar nosotros.

—Bien —una pausa, volvió a aspirar, ahora algo que brotaba de Tom, quien pensaba en todo lo que había abandonado, y realmente en su madre, y lo mucho que el haberse suicidado había sido como una bofetada para ella—. Ahora vete, es hora de atender a mis nuevos inquilinos.

El ave emprendió el vuelo y después de haber avanzado un par de metros, se desvaneció del mismo modo en que apareció, como si una nada la hubiese hecho prisionera y desaparecido de aquel plano astral.

Andreas se giró, para poder enfocarse en el demonio, y aunque sentía aún temor de estar frente a esa criatura tan terriblemente hermosa en su maldad y oscuridad, que andaba desnudo, como si no le importara y era largo y esquelético y con cabello como de seda, también se sentía en cierto modo fascinado.

—¿Atendernos? —preguntó y ladeó el rostro—. ¿Qué tipo de atención?

Tom había pensado lo mismo, pero no se atrevió a preguntarlo. Creía que todo su valor se había muerto con él. Definitivamente lo había usado todo para tragarse todas esas pastillas que le habían llevado a ese punto en su… ¿podía llamarlo vida? Bueno, a ese punto en su muerte.

—Claro —fue la respuesta que recibieron—, voy a ofrecerles una habitación para que puedan dormir tranquilos… ¿o acaso querían dormir tumbados en el suelo de mi cueva? No los creí el tipo de personas que disfrutarían la compañía de unos cadáveres.

Un estremecimiento recorrió al suicida, porque algo le decía que, a pesar de la oferta de la habitación, el dormir entre gusanos y carroña había sido una opción que cruzó la mente del demonio.

Le intrigaba pensar que quizás existía un motivo por el cual estaban recibiendo un tratamiento ‘especial’.

—Disculpa —interrumpió el silencio, de repente—… ¿dijiste dormir? Creí que estábamos muertos, no necesitamos dormir.

Una risa corta, una burla de seguro.

—No, no necesitan dormir —le aseguró el otro—, y no estaban muertos, lo están. Sus almas aún están acostumbradas a sus costumbres de vivos, por eso pudiste vomitar cuando te diste cuenta de lo mal que estaban las cosas para ti. Gradualmente van a ir perdiendo las ganas de dormir, se irán convirtiendo poco a poco en almas más normales.

Ni Andreas ni él supieron que comentar al respecto, ¿qué sabían ellos dos de almas normales o no normales?

—Síganme —fue una orden, y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a saber qué sucedería si desobedecían—, y dejen esas vasijas vacías atrás.

Inmediatamente supieron que estaba hablando de sus cuerpos, y Andreas no pudo más que dar un beso de despedida a su propia frente, alborotarse el cabello y no mirar atrás, aferrarse no haría más que destrozarle un poco más el corazón, e imitándole, Tom hizo lo mismo, se despidió de su cuerpo con un estrecho abrazo y un apretón a aquella mano que no respondió.

Sabían que al día siguiente, sus cuerpos estarían adornando igual el centro de la cueva.

La habitación a la que el demonio les llevó no era grande, era una especie de celda, con dos camas de loza sobre las que había colchones demasiado delgados, pero no se quejaron, se permitieron ser guiados al interior de dicha celda, y les sorprendió, pero tampoco comentaron nada al respecto, que el demonio los forzara a acostarse y los arropara casi de una forma maternal, que desentonaba demasiado con él.

En cuanto los terminó de arropar el demonio susurró algo cerca de sus rostros y ambos se durmieron inmediatamente.

Para Tom, fue como ir descendiendo de repente en una espiral que le mareaba y lo transportaba a un nuevo sitio, cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de algo, estaba soñando, y lo sabía porque todo a su alrededor, excepto él, era de color sepia.

_Estaba en la misma cueva, en aquella parte de la que acababa de salir, pero esta vez estaba encadenado a una pared, observando como el alma de su madre –no su cuerpo-, parecía irse desvaneciendo de forma dolorosa si es que sus gritos eran indicación de esto, y él no podía más que llorar y gritar, pidiendo que detuvieran esa tortura, y Bill, siempre estoico como una estatua, le observaba, complacido y tragaba aquellas partes de su madre, fragmentos de su alma, que se iban desgarrando de ella._

_Y él, en esa forma de fantasma a colores que rondaba en esa quimera, no podía hacer más que ser un mero observador y sufrir, porque estaba sufriendo, la persona a quien más había querido en vida, y en la misma muerte, estaba siendo destruida, convertida en fragmentos que se adherían a un demonio que parecía hacerse más fuerte con éstos._

_Lanzó un grito y de repente, él, dejó de ser sostenido por los grilletes y cadenas que lo sujetaban, los atravesó, y lentamente empezó a desintegrarse, partículas suyas, como polvo de estrellas esparcido en el viento, iban flotando en el aire y eran aspirados por el mismo demonio, y él no podía oponer ningún tipo de resistencia._

Bill estaba al lado de la cama de Tom, serio, como de costumbre, estaba bebiéndose esa niebla que brotaba del alma que había atrapado, y disfrutó su sabor, a dolor y arrepentimiento, eran dos de sus sabores favoritos, a pesar de su amargura. No era alguien quien disfrutara mucho los sabores dulces, le empalagaban demasiado.

Después se dirigió a Andreas, quien estaba inmóvil sobre la cama.

Se inclinó un poco, para estar más cerca de él y poder penetrar en sus sueños.

Oh, igual… culpa, pero un poco de aquel dulce sabor a amor. No le importó, energía era energía, y brotando de un alma recién recolectada, era perfección para él.

Energía que le alimentaba y le hacía parecer más irreal de lo que ya era, más mortífero.

Se lanzó un clavado en ese sueño del rubio.

_Andreas iba de copiloto en un vehículo, pero cuando quiso establecer contacto con su pareja, quien iba manejando y escuchando música a todo volumen, se dio cuenta que él no era más que un espectador de esa escena, y tuvo un muy mal presentimiento en el estómago que le hizo sentirse como si quisiera vomitar, porque esto era demasiado similar al escenario de su propia muerte._

_Aquel árbol torcido que parecía que estaba acariciando el agua de aquella pequeña laguna en medio de la ciudad le dijo que era exactamente lo mismo que él había vivido, el mismo camino que él recorrió cuando murió._

_Quiso poder hacerse sentir y activar el freno de mano, pero no lo hizo, aquella curva que venía… y justamente la historia se repitió, sólo que con otro protagonista, y el cuerpo que salió del parabrisas fue el de su novio._

_Y la escena se repitió de nuevo, no una, no dos, sino decenas de veces, y en ninguna pudo hacer nada, para detenerlo, después de enfocar mejor a su novio, se dio cuenta que la escena no era la misma, que a cada nuevo choque, Georg se veía más cansado, extrañamente incompleto y es que le faltaban pedazos._

_Alzó la vista._

_Bill ni siquiera estaba prestándole atención, se alimentaba de Georg, de cada nuevo accidente, le iba robando su esencia, y él aunque quería no podía hacerse de ésta, y entre tanto cansancio emocional y psicológico, su cuerpo literalmente terminó explotando y los fragmentos diminutos que lo componían, viajaron el mismo camino que Georg, y terminaron adhiriéndose al demonio de largos cabellos negros y piel blanca como la porcelana._

Aspiró una última vez, energía.

—Así que… así es como planeas recuperarte —y la voz que sonó a su espalda ni le inmutó, se volvió después de pasar por su garganta aquel delicioso trago de energía y ladeó el rostro, como curioso.

—No esperaba tu visita, Jost.

* * *


	5. Capítulo 4

* * *

Tom se sentía cansado cuando abrió los ojos, como si le hubiesen drenado el cuerpo de su energía y hasta abrir los ojos fuera una tarea monumental que continuaba debilitándole más y más porque no tenía energía, pero aún así, aún conservaba un poco de fuerza de voluntad, y empezaba a sentir como su curiosidad se despertaba después de haber sentido como el demonio de largos cabellos negros los trataba tan bien.

Había algo extraño en todo eso, en el por qué estaban ahí, y si era eso realmente el infierno por qué no estaban torturándoles de forma continúa. Y tenía ya tantas preguntas, pero estaba tan agotado que hasta desarroparse de ese capullo de tela en que lo había atrapado el demonio le parecía tan cansado, molesto, casi imposible.

Pero se sacudió sólo un poco más, lo suficiente para liberarse y poder salir de aquella incómoda tabla de concreto que a partir de la noche anterior, llamaría su cama.

Miró a la otra cama, Andreas continuaba durmiendo y no quiso despertarlo, así que se bajó de la cama, caminó silenciosamente y salió de la celda, que estaba abierta. Quizás el demonio había tenido prisa o quizás no los tenía aún tan limitados, lo que fuera, aprovechó la oportunidad y se alejó de ahí.

Anduvo en silencio siempre cuidando de no hacer ruido, porque simplemente quería ver que hacía el demonio ése mientras se suponía que ellos dos dormían.

No tenía que preocuparse tanto en cuidarse de hacer ruidos, aunque lo hacía, porque los quejidos constantes que animaban la cueva y daban un ambiente aún más tétrico y escalofriante, continuaban presentes.

Ya estaba acostumbrándose a ellos, así como a la pestilencia a muerte y a aquella extraña bruma que parecía seguirle.

Se detuvo en una esquina, asomó la cabeza sólo un poco, para que no le vieran, y ahí sentado en el trono estaba Bill, pero no estaba solo, había un alto hombre delgado y de cabello corto, amplia sonrisa y expresión afable que confundió aún más a Tom.

Bill le miraba fijamente, igual como siempre, sin expresión alguna.

No estaba tan lejos, así que podía escuchar lo que hablaban.

—No entiendo qué haces aquí —dijo el demonio, se pasó una mano por el cabello y luego se miró las largas uñas.

El otro, con apariencia completamente humana y que se veía tan normal, lanzó una risa divertida y se pasó una mano por su cabello corto, miró a su alrededor, como si fuera algo tan normal, sin expresión de asco.

—Veo que estás incrementando tu colección, Bill querido —una pausa, para bajar los escalones de la cueva y acercarse a la pila de cadáveres en proceso de descomposición.

Tom volvió a sentir asco, pero se contuvo de vaciar su ya de por sí vacío estómago… no quería sólo vomitar esa imitación de jugos gástricos que había en su cuerpo falso.

Además, algo quería decirle que podía confiar en ese extraño humano que estaba ahí, porque no parecía demoniaco y estaba sonriendo tan normal, sus ojos observaban todo con curiosidad, como si fuera la primera vez que viera todo eso, pero en vez de reaccionar como él o Andreas, parecía más bien fascinado, pero la falta de maldad en su mirada, y el hecho que pudiera reírse, le hacían sentirse más identificado con él que con el demonio.

—Tengo que cubrir una cuota —le recordó el demonio—, estoy tan cerca.

David soltó un “mmm” largo y pateó un cráneo que rodó por el suelo.

—Sí, también estoy llevando la cuenta —le comentó—, después de todo, a mí me llegan todos los registros de los muertos, y a dónde se supone que deben ir, claro, antes que tú intervengas y te hagas de ellos.

Pateó otro cráneo y éste rodó hasta golpear con la pared de la cueva y hacer un ruido seco.

—A veces olvido por qué estás haciendo esto —sonrió ampliamente y le miró de reojo—, pero después lo recuerdo y me causa tanta gracia.

Bill alzó una ceja, estaba permitiéndose una expresión en su rostro, y eso en cierto modo alteró a Tom. No conocía mucho al demonio, pero ver como estaba descascarándose de a poco es máscara de neutralidad por comentarios que parecían tan inofensivos, le hacía empezar a dudar de todo.

—Es fácil para ti —empezó y se levantó de su propio asiento, aquel trono enorme, se dirigió a David y lo sujetó del brazo para apartarlo de la pila de cadáveres que estaba en el suelo—. No me has dicho que estás haciendo aquí.

Se lo recordó con fuerza, estaba molesto, la presencia de ese hombre no era bienvenida en su rincón del infierno.

Tom se sintió nervioso, y luego quiso golpearse contra una pared, porque eran puras imitaciones de emociones reales, para mantenerlos con una falsa esperanza; y no sabía por qué, pero ese humo gris que le seguía y le molestaba, empezaba a sofocarle.

Agradecía que no necesitara respirar, porque ese humo le picaba en la garganta y le hacía llorar.

—Trajiste a alguien que no merecía el infierno —rió David y le mostró un pulgar arriba—. Un trabajo envidiable, pero me temo que no pensaste en todo el papeleo que eso significaría para mí, después de todo, no queremos tener ningún problema con los de arriba, y debemos manejar las cosas limpiamente. Ellos lo saben, yo no les robo almas muertas, es decisión de los humanos a dónde quieren ir, y cuando ya decidieron ir a un lugar u otro, por sus acciones, nosotros no podemos interferir.

Bill sacudió la cabeza.

—No voy a dárselos, además, su alma ya no está completa.

El otro movió la cabeza en una afirmación.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo y miró a su alrededor—, pero no conseguí mucho, Bill querido, así que mi labor era simplemente avisarte que en estos días recibirás la visita de uno de los tipos de allá arriba.

Bill se tensó un momento muy breve y después miró a su alrededor.

—Intentarán salvar a alguien —lo sabía, conocía muy bien a los tipos de arriba, y lo mucho que pelearían por esa alma que les pertenecía.

—Eso no lo sé —aceptó David—, pero te aconsejo que estés preparado, y que no les des tanto tiempo a tus dos últimos huéspedes, porque estás tan cerca de recuperar eso que quieres que sería una lástima que lo perdieras.

—Eres un maldito —murmuró.

David se rió sonoramente y miró hacia donde estaba Tom, escondido, éste pensó que no estaba viéndolo a él, porque estaba oculto, pero se sobresaltó cuando escuchó que lo mencionaban.

—Y estás haciendo ya un pésimo trabajo, porque una de tus últimas víctimas nos está espiando en estos momentos —continuó riendo David—. Ha de ser bastante sorprendente para esa pobre alma torturada y suicida el enterarse que su captor no es más que un alma destrozada que tiene se alimenta de otras almas para poder reconstruirse.

—Cállate —ordenó el demonio, o lo que Tom todo ese tiempo había creído que era uno.

—Y no eres más que un alma que perdió contra mí, el mismo demonio, y ahora está luchando por ganarme y arrebatarme las almas suficientes para poder sobrevivir. Me gusta lo despiadado que te ha vuelto el luchar contra mí.

Se alejó de Bill y de repente estaba frente a Tom, quien cayó sentado al suelo y abrió mucho los ojos.

Ese _humano_ realmente no era uno, y Bill…

Cerró los ojos y aquel roce sobre su mejilla, la mano fría de David, le raspó con su sólo tacto, su piel era como una lija rasposa y tosca sobre su piel aún suave.

—Es una lástima que Bill te haya robado y no luego cuando toda tu energía sea tuya, te convertirás solamente en un grito desesperado al que nadie responderá, jamás.

Desapareció y regresó con Bill, para dirigirle unas últimas palabras.

—Suerte en tu lucha, Bill ya son sólo dos almas que te faltan… a menos que los de arriba puedan recuperar a aquel que les robaste.

Y esta vez volvió a perderse, tras una explosión de fuego y lava que no alcanzó a ninguno de los dos, pero los sorprendió demasiado.

Y Tom, haciendo caso a esos pocos reflejos de vida que aún continuaban en su imitación de cuerpo, se desmayó.

* * *


	6. Capítulo 5

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos la imagen que le recibió le hizo sentirse aún más confundido de lo que había estado anteriormente, el _demonio_ que le observaba parecía preocupado, y sus ojos parecían transmitir una emoción distante, pero que en el fondo era cálida y le hacía sentirse mareado y con ganas de cerrar los ojos y no volverlos a abrir jamás, porque está vida después de la muerte, o lo que fuera que estaba experimentando, era ola tras ola de confusión que lo arrastraba profundo y lo sofocaba y no comprendía qué era lo que sucedía a su alrededor y su cerebro estaba cansado, preguntándole qué demonios y por qué no hacía algo para liberarse de esto.

Su mente suicida le preguntaba una y otra vez si no era posible volver a quitarse la vida, o en este caso, la no-vida de la que estaba disfrutando.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Bill, su voz sonaba ya no tan lejana y fría, era menos demoníaca, un poco más humana y sus ojos, era el cambio más grande que podía apreciarse, continuaban siendo negros como un vacío, pero ya no parecían succionar emociones y alimentarse de éstas, drenando al mundo entero, ya no.

Incluso, si se concentraba demasiado, podría ver como un pequeño haz de luz, esperanza, parecía hacerlos brillar un poco. O quizás estaba sobreanalizando toda la situación, y no era más que el reflejo de luz de las antorchas sostenidas en la pared de la cueva, reflejándose en su oscuro mirar.

Quiso decir algo, pero su voz había huido, estaba nervioso y ansioso y sólo movió la cabeza en una negativa, porque no estaba bien, ¿cómo iba a estarlo cuando todo lo que creía saber era una mentira y estaba frente a un alma torturada?

Estiró la mano y sujetó la de Bill, que estaba fría.

Éste no se apartó, continuó mirándole fijamente, ya no tenía nada que ocultar, su cautivo sabía la verdad, quizás a media, pero sabía que él no era el demonio todo poderoso que quería aparentar ser para poder irles drenando de energía.

Tom sabía.

A medias, pero sabía, y el conocimiento era poder.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó en un murmuro ronco, estaba desesperado, se sentía como un inútil, y quería enterarse de todo.

Suponía que Bill tenía un motivo para hacer lo que hacía, con esta nueva máscara que se mostraba ante él, preocupado y débil, expuesto, parecía alguien que necesitaba un poco de confort, una mano amiga que le diera apoyo.

La otra alma dejó escapar un sonido largo, un ‘mmm’ que se prolongó demasiado y después una risa seca. Una risa de resignación que le hizo a Tom recordar su propia situación, lo deprimido que había estado, aquello que le orilló al suicidio, se sintió casi identificado, como si Bill fuera un espejo de emociones y estuviera reflejando exactamente todo el nudo de emociones que él experimentaba, y que como estaba precisamente hecho nudo, era difícil distinguir, y no ayudaba mucho, porque se sentía limitado y estúpido y confundido todo el tiempo y quería gritar, patear, golpearse, pero no lo hacía, se había suicidado.

Bill se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos con fuerza, los apretó tanto, como queriendo encerrarse en éstos y que le dieran protección de la mirada de Tom.

Pero no fue así, una luz que se sentía llena de una energía oscura, lo rodeó de cuerpo completo y lo mostró como era realmente, sin ayuda de esa ilusión óptica que sus poderes, los que había obtenido por beberse otras almas, le ayudaban a crear.

Era sólo un joven, hermoso y frágil, de piel blanca como porcelana y de cabello no tan largo, pero sí igual de negro, de mirada asustada y labios rojos.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y regresó a aquella apariencia que Tom había aprendido a temer, pero que ahora le daba lástima.

—¿Quién eres? —repitió.

Y fue ese matiz de genuina preocupación que cubrió su voz el que hizo que Bill le mirara de reojo, mientras ladeaba la cabeza, y se permitiera sentirse reconfortado y bien. Sonrió a medias.

—Soy Bill —fue todo lo que dijo, porque ya ni él mismo sabía quién era, sus recuerdos de su vida como humano eran visiones lejanas, que parecían ya demasiado maltratadas por el paso del tiempo, como si estuviera viendo una cinta demasiado vieja y estuviera muy dañada y las imágenes se cortaban y él no recordaba la secuencia de éstas y todo era tan confuso, así que mejor apagaba el proyector y se olvidaba de todo—. Soy simplemente Bill, y quiero tu alma, porque necesito salir de aquí.

Lo había dicho en un susurro doloroso, que Tom por un momento quiso entregársela, dársela y salvarlo del dolor que parecía impregnado en él, que le atormentaba. De nuevo, se sintió extrañamente identificado con él.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —quiso saber, le temblaba la voz, todo él estaba temblando.

Emociones de mentira jalando de él, moviéndole y haciéndole un títere de éstas.

Bill cerró los ojos y abrió la boca, para responder, pero prefirió mejor no decir nada unos instantes, se permitió una lágrima, un momento de completa debilidad, se desplomó en el suelo y Tom le sujetó de los hombros, queriendo mantenerlo erguido.

Pero Bill era como un muñeco de trapo y su cabeza colgaba mientras todo él se sacudía por los tremores del llanto y era un peso muerto contra el cuerpo de Tom.

—Intercambié mi alma por la salud de mi madre —respondió finalmente—, pero no creí que él realmente fuera a clamar mi alma como suya, porque mi madre murió, él no hizo nada por ayudarla a mejorarse, su salud continuó empeorando con el paso del tiempo, hasta que toda su salud se evaporó y ella no fue más que un cadáver que aún respiraba, y después, un día en que estaba lloviendo fuertemente, y anunciaba la llegada del otoño, cuando yo estaba arropándola y dándole un poco de té, sus ojos se cerraron para no abrirse más.

Estaba llorando, lloraba amargamente, su voz se cortaba, sus sollozos parecían quitarle fuerza y no sabía si era imaginación suya o una realidad, pero Bill se veía a cada lágrima que derramaba un poco menos demoniaco.

—Así que continué mi vida, me convertí en una mejor persona, jamás hice nada por atraer su atención y hacerlo venir por mí —confesó—, además, creí que después de fallar a su palabra, se había olvidado de mí. Pero no fue así, cuando morí, víctima de un asalto, fue el primero en llegar, y tomó mi alma.

Su mirada estaba en el suelo, veía la piedra rasposa, su piel tallándose en ésta mientras intentaba forcejear fuera del agarre de Tom.

Tom le acarició el cabello y Bill, sintiéndose ya demasiado expuesto, le empujó y recuperó un poco de su fortaleza robada, y parecía crecer muchos metros de altura cuando su actitud cambió, y aunque continuaba llorando y estaba aún herido emocionalmente, sus ojos le retaban a que se riera de él.

Pero no lo hizo, estiró la mano, ignorando la corazonada que le decía ‘no lo hagas’ y limpió las lágrimas del rostro de Bill.

—¿Qué hiciste? —su mano se sentía tibia contra la piel fría del otro, quien se tragó un sollozo y se apartó, retrocediendo dos pasos y luego uno más, se arrodilló en el suelo y miró hacia el techo de la cueva.

Parecía estar queriendo recordar.

En serio era todo tan confuso, recuerdos distantes.

—Rogué por mi alma, lo golpeé, le grité, incluso intenté huir, pero estando en el infierno, es muy complicado encontrar una salida… hay muchas puertas, todas están abiertas, y eso te mantiene esperanzado, que es lo peor, pero ninguna lleva a ningún lado, todas son como un laberinto que te mantienen dando vueltas y te cansan, y no puedes hacer más que rendirte con el paso del tiempo, darte por vencido y aceptar tu destino, arder en las llamas del infierno, permitir que la lava te disuelva y sufrir.

Tom sintió que un escalofrío lo recorría.

Eso contestaba una pregunta que había danzado en su cabeza, él ahora no estaba en el infierno, estaba en otro sitio, un sitio que pertenecía a Bill, del cual éste era amo y señor.

—Pero yo jamás me rendí, seguí abriendo puerta tras puerta, queriendo encontrar una salida, y estaba tan cerca de encontrarla, pero David cerró esa puerta con llave, y me dijo que sólo me daría la llave cuando cumpliera una misión —se permitió una sonrisa, estaba burlándose de sí mismo—. Hicimos un nuevo trato, y ahora el premio no era la salud de mi madre, no. Ahora el premio sería mi libertad.

Tom estiró la mano y volvió a limpiarle una lágrima.

—¿Robas almas?

Bill le regaló un asentimiento.

—Le robo almas a David —contestó y estiró el brazo, señalando el trono, toda la cueva tras ellos dos—, porque son las almas que no tienen salvación. Pero ya estoy tan cerca de terminar, sólo me faltaba un alma, y por eso me atreví a tomar a ese joven, Andreas, porque no creí que ocasionaría problemas… hay tantas almas en tránsito todos los días. Esto es algo tan extraño, si tan sólo supieras, la cantidad enorme de almas que entran todos los días, a ambos lados.

Un estremecimiento le recorrió cuando escuchó esas palabras.

—Cuando fui por ti, sentí tu desesperación y supe que tú debías estar conmigo, en mi alma, porque tú sabes lo que es perder a alguien tan importante…

Tom se rió.

Bill había seguido viviendo; suponía que su castigo, de estar ahí por haberse suicidado tenía más sentido que el de Andreas o el propio Bill, que estaban ahí, pagando algo que no deberían pagar.

—Pero tú seguiste viviendo, y yo no —comentó y estaba riéndose, al igual que Bill, burlándose de sí mismo, de su debilidad, de lo fácil que había visto la muerte.

Los cabellos negros de Bill le cosquillearon el cuello cuando éste apoyó su frente en su hombro derecho y permitió que le abrazara de nuevo.

—Pero todos los días quería morir —respondió y su voz sonó tan rota, como él mismo estaba.

Sin darse cuenta, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido, débil y cansado.

* * *

Cuando despertó esta vez, estaba arropado de nuevo, cómodo y tibio dentro del capullo de tela, y Andreas estaba sentado en su “cama”, luciendo triste y débil, había ojeras enormes bajo sus ojos, su cabello estaba enredado y la poca luz que parecía haber en sus ojos antes de dormirse, estaba a punto de apagarse.

Se volvió a sacudir fuera del capullo, se acercó al rubio y pudiendo más esas emociones que no podía controlar pese a saber no reales, le dio un abrazo, porque se sentía mal por él, culpable en cierto modo, y Andreas lloró en su hombro y se aferró a él.

—¿Qué va a ser de nosotros, Tom? —preguntó una y otra y otra y otra vez contra la tela de su ropa, y tembló en su abrazo.

Y él no respondió nada, porque no sabía qué iba a ser de ellos dos, si alguien sería capaz de rescatar a Andreas y a Bill, o si él terminaría ardiendo en las llamas del infierno.

Lo único que sabía era que la posibilidad de que alguno pudiera librarse de esa cueva, era algo que estaba dándole esperanzas que sólo lo enfermaban un poco más, y no quería transmitirle esa enfermedad a Andreas, porque no podía garantizarle que al final podrían salir de ahí.

* * *

Bill estaba sentado, tenía los ojos rojos y estaba pensando en qué hacer, por qué había bajado tanto su guardia y compartido parte de su historia con una de sus víctimas. Lo único que sabía es que la preocupación de Tom le había sabido tan bien y por eso la había aprovechado, pero como estaba en problemas, lo sabía, no podía permitirse tanta debilidad, y ahora estaba intentando reforzar su máscara desquebrajada.

Miraba todo su reino, los cadáveres en descomposición, moscas y gusanos, y cuando estaba particularmente entretenido viendo unas cucarachas rondando por los pies de los cadáveres de una mujer, una luz cegadora iluminó toda la habitación.

Alzó la vista, y un ángel de armadura brillante y cuatro enormes alas, le observaba.

—Mi nombre es Gustav, y vine por alguien que nos pertenece.

Y el rayo de energía negra que brotó de sus dedos golpeó el rostro del ángel y chamuscó parte de su piel, pero éste pareció desviarlo con un movimiento de su espada y una de las antorchas de la pared reventó en miles de pedazos, astillas y roca cayendo por todos lados.

—Él es mi escape de esta maldición, no lo voy a dejar ir tan fácilmente —dijo y de nuevo sonaba como antes, frío y serio.

Y aunque la media sonrisa de Gustav le irritó, no lo demostró.

—Pelearemos por él, si es lo que quieres.

Y la luz blanca que le golpeó el brazo, le hizo soltar un quejido.

Si moría en batalla, quizás su alma podría deshacerse y no tendría que ir a ningún lado.

* * *


	7. Capítulo 6

* * *

Un ruido fuerte que casi les dejó sordos, les hizo separarse abruptamente; Andreas estaba temblando, aterrorizado, sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que aún contenían y sus mejillas húmedas por las que había dejado escapar. Tom, por su parte, estaba un poco más tranquilo, se había hecho a la idea que él sí merecía ese tormento que estaba viviendo, qué rápido se había resignado, pero consideraba que después de lo que se había enterado de Bill, él merecía más ese castigo, a diferencia de esa alma torturada que se había convertido en ese demonio vengativo y oscuro.

El rubio estaba aferrándose a la camisa de Tom y todo su cuerpo temblaba, miraba hacia la puerta, temiendo lo que pudiera acercarse. Seguía viéndose un poco apagado, como si tampoco quisiera continuar, estaba rindiéndose a Bill, entregándose de lleno y Tom lo sacudió un poco, de los hombros, queriendo inyectar un poco de vitalidad en él, ganas de seguir luchando, no darse por vencido.

—Vas a estar bien, escúchame —y no supo cómo, pero fue capaz de matizar el tono de su voz con una autoridad que jamás en su vida había sentido, quizás era su propia desesperación, el deseo latiente de querer sacar a Andreas de ese agujero.

El otro le miró, su rostro sucio de lágrimas, su cabello despeinado, enredado, y pintó una media sonrisa en su rostro, un gesto tranquilo pero tan carente de esperanza que hizo a Tom sentirse tan vacío como Andreas definitivamente debía sentirse. Nadie era tan buen actor en el mundo para reflejar tanto sufrimiento y ganas de desvanecerse, a menos que lo estuviese sintiendo.

—Vas a estar bien, lo prometo —le aseguró, y esta vez recibió un asentimiento como respuesta, débil, apenas un movimiento de cabeza y un sollozo—. No importa lo que esté pasando allá afuera, tú vas a salir de aquí, irás a un mejor lugar.

Otro asentimiento, la mano de Andreas apretó su agarre sobre la ropa de Tom, casi desgarrándola de la fuerza.

—¿Irás conmigo? —preguntó, sonaba un poco esperanzado, sólo un poco, como si tuviera miedo a permitirse más, porque sabía que podría salir herido, y no estaba en una posición ideal para poder recuperarse velozmente del sufrimiento emocional que eso podría generar en él, pero estaba arriesgándose, permitiéndose ser débil, sólo un poco.

De esa debilidad que a la larga no puede más que convertirse en fortaleza.

Tom negó una vez y cerró los ojos.

—Tu alma por la mía —dijo—, voy a ayudarte a salir de aquí, no sé cómo aún, pero lo haré, y me quedaré, porque si lo analizas un poco, Andreas, estar aquí es el castigo ideal para mí, para que me dé cuenta de cómo eche a perder mi vida.

Andreas le abrazó y continuó llorando, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Tom y humedeciendo su piel.

—Te voy a extrañar —escuchó, y pudo distinguir como el rubio se permitía empezar a creer de nuevo.

A creer que podía ser libre de esa prisión en la que se encontraba y que le succionaba toda esperanza.

Así que aprovechó ese nuevo crecimiento de fe en el interior del otro y se separó de él, le tomó de la mano y lo guió fuera de esa celda de piedra. Siempre al frente él, siendo un escudo para el otro, que le perseguía en silencio, había dejado de llorar y ahora sólo observaba todo con curiosidad, preguntándose qué estaba sucediendo, por qué permitía que Tom se arriesgara para salvarle.

—Sígueme —susurró Tom, avanzaba casi a ciegas, porque aparte de la cueva principal, donde estaban todos los cadáveres putrefactos y Bill, lo único que conocía era la celda donde habían estado, y que se suponía era su habitación, pero tomó una especie de camino estrecho y bajo, donde tuvieron que empezar a gatear para poder entrar.

Andreas sentía que si su corazón estuviera vivo, en ese momento moriría de una arritmia cardíaca, por lo acelerado que estaría latiendo.

Continuaba asustado, y escuchaba aún ruidos estruendosos, como truenos cayendo muy cerca de donde ellos dos se encontraban, y el suelo ocasionalmente temblaba, como si una criatura de inmensas proporciones estuviese caminando cerca de ellos, haciendo a todo estremecerse.

Siguió a Tom, en silencio, escuchando a la distancia y sintiéndose alejar de esa presencia negativa que le dormía la esperanza. Quizás la distancia entre él y Bill estaba haciéndole despertar de nuevo al yo real que había en su interior.

A lo lejos podía observar una luz casi cegadora y se cubrió un poco los ojos, mientras continuaba arrastrándose sobre el suelo.

Una explosión de luz le cegó momentáneamente, tan intensa que ni su mano cubriéndole la cara era capaz de menguar su intensidad. Sintió a Tom abrazándole y como le escondió el rostro en su cuello.

Lo que estaba cegándole no era luz, lo descubrió cuando entreabrió los ojos y pudo observar lo que había al frente. Eran altas llamas ardiendo peligrosamente, así explicaba la calidez que sentía y que aún no era abrasadora porque no estaban tan cerca.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Tom en un susurro, cerca del oído. Lo sintió palpándole, buscando por alguna herida en sus brazos, y también lo sintió apartarse cuando no encontró ninguna—. Andreas, ¿estás bien?

Hizo un movimiento afirmativo, con miedo de hablar, porque no quería que nadie se enterara que ellos estaban ahí, y no creía que su nerviosismo le dejaría hablar en un susurro como a Tom.

Gateó hasta invadir el espacio personal de Tom y se atrevió a susurrar en su oído.

—¿Dónde estamos?

Todo lo que había por delante de ellos era fuego, y largas piscinas de lava que burbujeaban y cuando las burbujas explotaban, salpicaban, quemando todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

Había nuevas lágrimas en sus ojos, pero las contuvo, porque veía decisión en los ojos del otro joven y no quería demostrarle lo completamente aterrorizado que estaba, aunque no dudaba que Tom ya estaba enterado.

—Andi, Andi —le dijo y le peinó con los dedos, sólo un poco, el enredado cabello, dejando más suciedad en las hebras que separó—, estamos cerca de salir de esto. Sólo tenemos que cruzar esta área.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Pero dime, ¿dónde estamos? —preguntó de nuevo.

Tom le enmarcó el rostro con ambas manos y lo obligó a establecer contacto visual.

—Estamos entrando al infierno, Andi —le comentó—. No sé cómo lo sé, pero lo sé, y también sé que no debemos quedarnos mucho tiempo ahí adentro, porque podríamos no salir, y mi alma, bueno, ésa ya no tiene salvación, pero la tuya aún tiene un largo camino por recorrer.

Se estremeció, pero no se permitió desmoronarse.

—Ok, bien —una pausa, abrazó brevemente a Tom—. Vamos.

Y ambos entraron al infierno, tomados de la mano.

* * *

Bill estaba arrodillado, había sangre escurriendo por su brazo derecho y en su mejilla había un largo corte que continuaba, del mismo modo que todas sus otras heridas, sangrando. Había dolor en todo su cuerpo, un dolor reconfortante, que le hacía olvidar por un momento ese dolor siempre presente que existía en su pecho, recordándole que si no conseguía su cuota de almas, se pudriría en el infierno.

Estaba respirando agitadamente y no podía moverse más, había alcanzado su límite y estaba a punto de rogarle al ángel que terminara con él. Había rocas por todos lados, su trono estaba ligeramente chamuscado, como parte de su largo y ya no tan sedoso cabello negro, sus ojos brillaban con una emoción que no sabía cómo denominar.

Por su parte, Gustav se veía aún completo, sólo había un ligero corte en su mejilla y su ropa estaba un poco sucia y desgarrada. Su espada continuaba brillando intensamente, con un brillo que dañaba los ojos de Bill.

—Dame a Andreas —ordenó el ángel y Bill se encogió de hombros.

—Tómalo —accedió—, pero antes, antes mátame.

El ángel alzó su espada, dispuesto a cumplir el deseo de aquella alma torturada, cuando David se apareció ante ellos.

—Así que, te enviaron a ti, Gustav —dijo y estaba riéndose.

Bill bajó la cabeza, se convulsionó un poco y vomitó todo el coraje que sentía hacia David, su frustración y todo el sufrimiento acumulado en su interior. Vomitó con tanta fuerza que terminó débil y desvaneciéndose, cayendo junto a su vómito.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, David? —preguntó Gustav, jamás se dignó a mirar al demonio, su vista continuaba fija en Bill, quien parecía tan débil y mortal, resignado, derrotado.

El demonio se acercó a Gustav.

—Hay dos almas nuevas en mi colección —dijo con una amplia sonrisa—. Ellos se adentraron en mis territorios y sólo tienen un par de minutos más antes de que el tiempo se les termine.

Movió la mano y en la pared de roca de la cueva se mostró la imagen de Tom y Andreas, aferrados uno al otro, andando entre lava y llamaradas de fuego.

—Tu victoria aquí —empezó el demonio, un brillo enfermizo, loco, cubriendo sus ojos oscuros—, en mi infierno no significa nada.

Y conjuró su tridente, el cual atravesó el abdomen de Gustav, y éste sólo pudo doblarse, dejándose caer al frente, y preguntarse cómo demonios su armadura había fallado tanto.

—Billie, querido —dijo y empleó el tono de voz más dulce que hubiese podido emplear—, ahora eres mío.

Y el “demonio” regresó a su forma natural, un humano desesperado con apariencia un poco femenina y la voluntad rota.

Esta vez, vomitó de nuevo, por el asco que todo lo que le rodeaba le producía. Ya no era el mismo.

Volvía a ser aquella alma solitaria que había sido engañada.

Gustav, desangrándose a unos metros de él, estiró la mano.

Lo recordaba.

Bill, la primera alma que había perdido, a manos de David.

Y la primera que iba a recuperar, incluso antes que la de Andreas.

Sin importar cómo.

* * *


	8. Capítulo 7

* * *

Había caos en el cielo, caos por lo que estaba sucediendo, almas perdidas adentrándose en el infierno, un ángel que estaba a unos minutos de morir a manos del mismo demonio, y un alma más, que había luchado por su supervivencia, que empezaba a desvanecerse poco a poco, de forma lenta, para ir a terminar como una sombra más en el infierno, un número más para engrandecer un poco más el ego de David.

Bill estaba tumbado en el suelo, estaba llorando y ni siquiera se había percatado de esto, ya resignado a su triste destino, a perder la libertad por la que tanto había luchado, quizás un poco de forma sucia.

En su forma humana era capaz de experimentar culpa por todos aquellos a quienes había arrebatado del purgatorio y que aún tenían una posibilidad, para entregárselos a David y luchar por su libertad. Se sentía asqueado de muchas de las cosas que había hecho y estaba seguro que no merecía una segunda oportunidad.

No iba a pedir una.

—Hiciste un gran esfuerzo, tanto que me dan ganas de darte una nueva oportunidad, de que termines de convertirte en ese demonio insensible que robaba almas para salvar la suya. Prefiero a ese Bill que no se detiene ante nada que esta alma rota que se convulsiona de odio y furia ante mí —estaba burlándose, su tono de voz no hacía más que hacer que las lágrimas brotaran más abundantemente.

Bill apretó los puños y cerró los ojos con fuerza, sentía el calor de sus lágrimas manchando sus mejillas, pero no dijo nada.

No quería darle a David el placer de una respuesta, ignorarlo era lo mejor.

Gustav se arrastró lo suficiente, hasta poder apoyarse de la pared para ponerse de pie y así lo hizo, con un conjuro bastante débil porque en eso no yacían sus habilidades, pero lo suficiente útil como para remendarse un poco, consiguió detener la hemorragia y cerrar un poco la herida.

—Eso no va a ayudarte en nada, Gustav —aseguró David y dio un paso al frente, hacia Bill, quien se encogió más en sí mismo, colocándose en posición fetal, sintiendo que de ese modo lograba conseguir un escudo con su propio cuerpo, para que David no lo tocara.

Cuando vio el gesto, se rió, porque comprendía el motivo, pero esa protección imaginaria de Bill era algo que él sabía no existía, por lo que siguió andando, cruzó aquella invisible barrera y se agachó.

Su mano acarició el cabello de Bill con suavidad y éste se quedó quieto, completamente inmóvil, con su llanto silencioso y sin movimiento, continuó desahogando frustraciones y odio, a sí mismo y a David, en aquellas enormes lágrimas.

—Suéltalo —ordenó el ángel y alzó su espada, que brilló en ese momento.

Un brillo intenso que iluminaba por toda la esperanza que el ángel estaba poniendo en ésta, pareció incrementar y convertirse en fuego que cubría toda la superficie filosa de la espada, un fuego azul celeste que creaba sombras en la pared, una sombra que hacía ver a Gustav enorme, más de lo que era.

Bill se arrastró lejos de David, no le importó mancharse la punta del cabello con su propio vómito, cualquier cosa era mejor que el tacto de aquel maldito que lo había arruinado.

—Es bastante sorprendente —empezó como siempre, orgulloso y altivo, David, sintiéndose invencible—, que un ángel cualquier como tú crea que será capaz de derrotarme a mí, el amo y señor del inframundo…. ¿no te parece a ti algo bastante cómico, Bill? Y es el mismo ángel a quien le arrebaté tu alma.

Hizo una pausa, para acercarse más al moreno, poderlo torturar un poco más antes de hacerse de él era el premio por su paciencia, por haberle dado un tiempo extra que no había sabido aprovechar por ser bastante estúpido.

Aunque no iba a ser tan malo con Bill, le acababa de conseguir dos almas más para su infierno, le iba a dar el beneficio de escoger a alguno de esos dos para que fuese su compañero, no habría nada más satisfactorio para él que ver como el odio que cualquiera de esas dos almas generara contra Bill iría alimentando las llamas de su infierno.

—Eres un maldito —fue todo lo que dijo aquella alma torturada cuando la mano de David acarició su cabello en un movimiento lento, demasiado, diseñado para que un escalofrío de asco recorriera todo el cuerpo de Bill.

—Ordené que lo soltaras —repitió el ángel, y esta vez su voz sonó más poderosa, retumbando en aquella cueva asquerosa, llena de insectos y cuerpos putrefactos—, y continúas ignorando las grandes órdenes del Cielo.

David lanzó una carcajada, burlona.

—¿Cuando me he regido por las absurdas reglas del “Paraíso”? —hizo una mueca de asco y rodeó el cuerpo de Bill con una energía negativa que brotó de su tridente y que hizo que éste empezara a convulsionarse en el suelo, de dolor.

En su mente, una y otra vez, como un castigo aún mayor, empezó la película de su situación, aquella que le había dejado encerrado en esa cueva que sería su tumba, su último hogar, lo único que recordaría.

Estaba seguro que no habría nada que hacer ahora.

—Perdónenme, Tom y Andreas —alcanzó a susurrar antes de quedar inconsciente.

David continuaba riéndose, burlándose de la fragilidad de aquel cuerpo humano, de aquella alma que no era tan flexible como la suya, que aguantaba el calor del infierno, que estaba llena de maldad, la de Bill era un alma inocente, muy joven, frágil como lo eran los mismos humanos, una que iba a moldear.

Aquel demonio de piel pálida y cabello negro era justo lo que necesitaba para continuar robándole almas al cielo.

Como aquellas dos que estaba adentrándose más y más en el infierno, buscando una salida que no encontrarían porque hay una entrada al infierno, pero él se había asegurado que no existiera ninguna salida.

—Por haber desobedecido una orden directa, no me queda más remedio que atacar —retumbó como trueno la voz de Gustav.

Cuando se giró vio como el ángel se movió velozmente hacia él y lo atravesó con su espada.

Aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarlo, pero el elemento sorpresa le ayudó lo suficiente como para herirlo y destruir el campo de energía negativa que había alrededor de Bill que estaba robándole la luz a su alma.

* * *

El calor de la mano de Andreas sujetando la suya era una sensación reconfortante, nada que ver con la sensación de las llamaradas y piscinas de lava que estaban rodeándoles y que iban esquivando para continuar avanzando. Y a pesar de todo, se sentía tranquilo, un poco resignado, pero decidido, decidido a liberar el alma de Andreas.

No sabía lo que les esperaba y aunque estaba preocupado, suponía que era lo más normal, después de todo estaba muerto y era un espíritu vagando por el infierno. Y quería verle el lado positivo, cuando menos conseguiría un poco de redención al ayudar a Andreas a huir; se lo merecía.

—¿A qué te refería cuando dijiste que tu alma ya no tiene salvación? — dijo Andreas, estaba haciendo lo posible por hablar en un susurro y mantenerse calmado, aunque todo él estaba temblando de nervios y miedo.

Tenía la cara sucia, el cabello despeinado, y el corazón le latía aceleradamente, casi amenazando con salirse de su pecho, y estaba aferrado a la mano de Tom, como si de ellos dependiera su vida; de lo que estaba seguro era que su salida del mismo infierno sí dependía del otro joven.

Pero eso que había dicho no había sentado muy bien con él, y le preocupaba que ésta fuera una misión suicida para Tom, no le sorprendía, por supuesto, no sería su primer suicidio, aunque éste era más bien espiritual.

Pero él no podría vivir si no salía de ahí con Tom.

Le mataría la culpabilidad y el miedo, y ni siquiera sabía si el camino que estaban tomando era el correcto, y qué tal si se habían desviado mal y lo único que estaban haciendo era internarse más y más en el infierno.

Es como si estuvieran cavando su propia tumba.

—Tom —le llamó, porque éste no estaba contestándole y eso le daba más miedo, lo sentía tan distante, pese a que estaban aferrados el uno al otro, apretándole la mano fuertemente.

Vio como éste le miraba de reojo y le regalaba una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, Andi —su voz sonaba suave, tranquila—. No voy a abandonarte aquí en el infierno.

Pero no le garantizaba que fuera a salir con él.

En ese momento escucharon un ruido tras ellos, como un gruñido, y cuando voltearon, había unos enormes perros negros con ojos rojos y de mirada asesina, más grandes que un lobo y con la cola de fuego, que les enseñaban los afilados dientes mientras gruñían.

Tom le empujó delante de él y sus manos se soltaron. Lo fue retrocediendo lentamente, intentando no ser muy repentinos y llamar de más la atención de sus atacantes.

Casi se tropezó pero logró mantener el equilibrio.

—Hasta muy fácil me había parecido esto de sólo tener que esquivar piscinas de lava y fuentes de fuego que amenazan carbonizarnos —hizo una pausa en la que estiró la mano hacia atrás, buscando la de Andreas, quien la sujetó con fuerza, enterrándole hasta las uñas en su desesperación y dejando marcas de media luna en sus palmas.

Siguió retrocediendo, en ese momento aquel animal sólo continuaba gruñéndoles en la distancia, y lo que Tom buscaba era alejarse un poco más, lo suficiente para que pudieran emprender la carrera y huir de ahí.

—Ten cuidado —advirtió, y en ese momento escuchó una risa fuerte tras ellos y sólo miró de reojo, intentando no perder a los perros, a falta de un mejor nombre, de vista.

Un demonio mujer rubio y de piel blanca estaba sentado sobre una roca, sus labios rojos y sus dientes blancos y afilados, estiró la mano, como señalando a los perros y les hizo un sonido cariñoso, pero los perros estaban concentrados, casi tanto como Tom.

—Ten cuidado —imitó ella la voz de Tom, preocupada, con su tono femenino y sensual, un casi susurro, se acomodó sobre la roca, cruzando las piernas—. Si logran huir de mis mascotas, no tendría inconveniente alguno en señalarles la salida.

Tom estaba nervioso, tanto que sentía que las manos le sudaban, pero estaba más tranquilo que Andreas, quien estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar otra vez, estaba temblando de nueva cuenta, sentía las miradas de aquellas bestias enormes fijas en ellos, y sabía que si no eran más rápido que ellos, no sobrevivirían.

—¿Tú quién eres? —inquirió Tom, cauto, su cuerpo cubriendo el de Andreas.

—Oh, disculpa mi falta de educación —rió ella, burlándose de él y sus modales a un paso de la muerte, se jugó el cabello largo y rubio—. Soy Natalie y soy una de las guardias de las puertas del infierno. Los vi entrar, me llamó mucho la atención lo que estaban haciendo así que decidí quedarme un poco a verlos, antes de mandar a mis pequeños.

Debió suponerlo, que intentar huir de ahí no sería tan fácil, se había confiado creyendo que como David estaba aún en la cueva de Bill ellos tenían alguna oportunidad.

—¡Qué ilusos de ustedes de creer que no había nadie más en el infierno esperando por ustedes! —rió ella fuertemente—. Pero no desesperen, si logran huir de mis pequeños les ayudaré a salir de aquí.

Andreas sacudió la cabeza fuertemente, no dispuesto a confiar en un demonio.

—¿Qué quieres a cambio de ayudarnos? ¿Por qué harías eso? —su voz ya no era tan firme, pero tampoco demostraba por completo lo dubitativo que se encontraba, era una ventaja a la que no buscaba renunciar.

Veía como Natalie parecía fascinada por la forma en que él se dirigía a ella, quizás todas las demás almas con las que se había encontrado le habían temido tanto así como Andreas que ver a alguien que estaba dispuesto a hablarle de tú y no temerle tanto a ella como a los perros, pese a que era ella quien les controlaba, le gustaba lo suficiente como para darle un poco más de tiempo de existencia.

—Oh, querida alma mortal —chasqueó los dedos y vio como los perros parecían ponerse más en alerta, como si sólo estuvieran ya esperando una señal más para lanzarse a destruir a aquellas dos almas—, lo que están a punto de darme es una forma de entretenimiento que tiene miles de años que no hemos tenido, y es pago suficiente… y el porqué de esto, es simplemente porque puedo.

Volvió a chasquear los dedos y él también reaccionó, casi le arrebató el brazo a Andreas cuando empezó a correr y lo arrastró con él, para evitar que los atraparan.

Quería que le salieran alas para huir de ellos, y estiraba lo más que podía las piernas, agradeciendo que en su temor, Andreas también corría rápido y no lo soltaba, porque no sabía qué pasaría si lo perdía de vista.

Corrieron en zigzag, esquivando fuego, llamaradas y huyendo de aquellas enormes bestias que continuaban persiguiéndoles. Tom detuvo de un jalón a Andreas cuando estuvo a punto de irse a estrellar contra una pared de fuego, y lo abrazó contra sí.

Llevaban corriendo una buena media hora y estaba sudando y cansado, y odiaba esa sensación de poder sentir, porque sabía que era falsa.

Apretó con fuerza a Andreas y casi lo cubrió por completo, era más alto y grueso que él.

Un tercer chasquido y un ladrido, mientras recibió el impacto de uno de los perros golpeándole con fuerza.

Pero no la suficiente como para herirlo.

Cuando abrió los ojos, una lengua caliente que raspó su piel casi como si fuera felina, le lamió la cara.

—Oh, tu cara, hermosa alma mortal —escuchó, seguido de una carcajada, Natalie se apareció tras una llamarada que surgió de la nada—. Se han ganado que los saque del infierno, aguantaron más que cualquier otro mortal. Síganme.

Y lo hicieron porque no tenían otra opción.

Andreas seguía aterrorizado, aferrándose a Tom con todas sus fuerzas, viendo una luz al final del túnel. Natalie no se veía tan mala después de todo, quizás sólo aburrida y dispuesta a romper unas cuantas reglas, después de todo era un demonio, no pareciera que se rigiera por éstas.

Tom, por su parte ya se había decidido, no importara que tuviera que quedarse, si al final Natalie quería hacerles una mala jugada, jugaría su propia alma para salvar a Andreas.

* * *


End file.
